


The Cliche Field Trip to SI + Twitter Crack

by orphan_account



Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Crack, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memes, Multi, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, Vines, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Cliche Field Trip to SI. Yayyyyy!Steve is pregnant.Pepper is the only mature person in the Avengers.Morgan is the best.Steve is a dramatic little shitThe Avengers breaking twitter is normal, okay?FLASH IS NOT AN ASHHOLE*
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	1. FIELD TRIP PART 1

Fuck Peter's Parker Luck TM. He was absolutely LIVID. Out off the actual places in the fucking UNIVERSE. It had to be SI. 

Let's revert back to 24 hours ago. 

Peter was sitting in class listening to some AC/DC. Tony is starting to rub off on him.

All of a sudden, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Peter! Look at the board!" Peter's boyfriend, Flash said pointing to the board.

When Peter turned around, he almost had a mini heart attack.

 **FIELD TRIP TO STARK INDUSTRIES TOMORROW** was written in bold letters.

Peter hid his face in his hands with sympathetic looks from MJ, Ned and Flash.

Then Kyle and his goons -idiots- came in.

"HEY, PARKER, THOMPSON! LOOKS LIKE WE'LL FIND OUT YOUR ALL LYING!" The bully taunted.

No one believed the duo were actually working as interns at SI. That adds to the infinite reasons why Peter should just drop out of school and be homeschooled instead.

Peter Benjamin Rogers-Barnes-Stark was adopted by Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes a few years ago when May Parker died in a car crash.

Eugene Flash Potts-Romanova was adopted by Pepper Potts and Natalia Romanova 3 years ago when his parents went to jail for child abuse.

Michelle Jones was the girlfriend of Princess Shuri of Wakanda. She also is the Personal intern of Pepper Potts-Romanova.

And Ned. Ned is a lot of things. Ask MJ to list because he is too many things.

~~

MJ and Ned left the duo with one final apologetic glance then left.

Happy picked them up and drove them to Stark Towers. They were silently thinking of ways to kill their parents for doing this that they didnt notice they were already there.

"Peter 'Mini-Stark' Rogers-Barnes-Stark . Alpha Level 10. Hello, Peter! The Team has bean informed of your presence." FRIDAY's voice boomed.

"Thanks, FRI."

"Eugene 'Best Dancer Ever' Potts-Romanova. Alpha Level 10. Hello, Flash. Would you like me to inform the team that your here?"

"No thanks, FRI. Thanks anyway." He waved her off.

~~

They board the elevator and went up. The communal floor was silent. They dropped their bags near the corner. With Peter's super hearing, he heard the vents rattle. 

"Code annoying uncle katniss in vents." Peter whispered but Clint heard.

"HEY!EXCUSE ME I AM NOT ANNOYING-WOAHH" Clint fell on his ass from the vents.

Flash and Peter were snickering when the whole team came in front of them.

"Hello, ребенок паук(baby spider) and мой любимый ребенок(my favorite child)." Natasha said.

"мама, я твой единственный ребенок.(mom, im your only child.)" Flash deadpanned.

Natasha waved him off.

She was about to say something else, but FRIDAY's voice interrupted.

"Excuse me, Natasha. 'Captain Rogers' out of controls hormones' Protocol is activating." Then the floor was on lockdown. The elevators, doors, Windows closed and a clear glass window appeared.

Steve ran out with Bucky on his trail. But he bumped into the glass.

"HEY! FRIDAY. REMOVE THIS GLASS OR SO HELP ME, I WILL-" but he was cut off by bile rising in his throat. Bucky, sensing thus from a mile away, put a bucket in front of the captain.

"Thanks. " he looked to Tony on the other side of the glass. "Tones, Could I have some ice cream with ketchup and parmesan cheese?"

Everyone looked at him as though he was crazy.

"What? Ugh. Friday!"

"Here, Captain Rogers." A cone with chocolate ice cream with ketchup and parmesan cheese was given to Steve.

And he licked it as though it was the tastiest thing in the galaxy.

"Thanks!" Then he skipped back to his, Bucky and Tony's room.

The protocol was deactivated.

Tony and Bucky shared a look then went to the room where their husband was.

~~

Peter And Flash were cuddling on Peter's bed in the master bedroom when they were called for dinner.

"Mini-Stark, Best Dancer, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are calling you for dinner." FRIDAY called.

"Thanks, FRI." They replied then went to the common kitchen.

When they went there, they weren't surprised to see Steve,(though everyone's protests dont matter to him)Bucky, Wanda,and Vision running around either cooking or serving food.

I mean, they were feeding two supersoilders, two ex-assassins, two Norse gods, one radioactive bitten spider, one speedster, one doctor, one magic-user and more humans.(including Morgan)

"Uhh, pops? Why are you cooking? I mean your pregnant and all..." Peter trailed off.

"In only in my 2nd trimester. C'mon Peter! Not you too! Thats what everyone says except Morgan, my favorite child." He says the hugs Morgan from behind.

Morgan giggled and Peter mocked hurt.

"EXCUSE me!" He says putting his hand over his heart.

Steve rolled his eyes kissed Morgan's forehead. 

"I love you 3000, pops!" She giggled.

"And I love you too" He kissed her cheek.

Everyone was either 'awwing' or cooing over the two's adorableness.

"Hey what about me, Maguna?" Tony asked stepping in the room.

"I love you...2000." She giggled.

Tony mocked offence.

"Why 2000 for me? What about pops?"

"He is uh... Pr-pre-pregnant! With my little sibling." Sh e Saud struggling with the pregnant part.

"And me?" Bucky asked.

"2000 too, papa."

Tony rolled his eyes at the winter soldier's mock hurt look.

"Join the fucking club."

"Language." Cap said sternly.

"Fuck!" Morgan yelled.

Everyone turned to look at her. 

"MORGAN!" Everyone whisper-yelled.

"Thats it Tony. Fucking Couch for a month." Steve said.

"Fucking!"

Now everyone looked at Steve.

"Pops, your a hypocrite."

"ITS THE GODDAMN HORMONES,! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY CARRY A BABY PETER."

"Steve!" The Avengers yelled

Then out off no where, he passed out.

"Baby Girl? Vitals."

"Captain Rogers seems to have passed out due to stress. It is also putting the fetus in stress so I suggest calming him." FRIDAY answered.

Everyone looked wide-eyed at Steve.

Then Morgan, being the CINNAMON roll she is, hugged Steve.

"I love you 3000." She said, still hugging the soldier.

"Captain Rogers is fine now. Thank you Morgan."

"Welcome, FRIDAY!"

Then everyone heard grunting.

Steve had his eyes lidded and hands on his stomach, sitting leaning on the chair for support.

He woke up then sat down looking worn down.

"Sorry, Steve." Bucky and Tony said.

He just kissed their cheeks then fell asleep.

Bucky carried him to the sofa.

Then he and everyone else ate.

"So,зрелые дети(mature children), where are the slips we need to sign?" Natasha asked.

Peter and Flash looked at each other than sprinted towards their bags.

" Here мама паук(spider mom)" They both said, handing the slips to Natasha.

She then forged May and Flash's dad's signatures.

"Here you go."

"Thanks мама паук!" Then they went to their rooms.

~~


	2. FIELD TRIP PART 2 + TWITTER CRACK

"Peter, Flash, Boss is calling you for breakfast. " the AI said, waking up the duo.

"Thanks, FRI." They replied.

~~

"Hey kiddos!" Pietro waved from the couch beside Clint and Wanda.

Everyone looked at them. All the chaos stopped when they entered.

Chaos means:

Tony, and Rhodey were fighting for the last cup of coffee.

Pepper, Natasha, Valkryie, Wanda and Morgan were doing each other's nails and hair.

Bucky was trying to get Steve to stop watching cartoons and eat breakfast.

Clint and Pietro were cuddling on the couch beside Wanda and the girls.

Thor and Loki were discussing about whether or not Thor was the god of hammers.

Bruce, T'Challa, Sam and Scott were sharing theories on why Civil War happened and ended with Steve, Bucky and Tony being the husbands they are, made up.

Shuri, And MJ were just kissing in the love seat.

"Uh...Hi?"

"What are you wearing?" Shuri and MJ asked pointing at their choice of clothing.

Sure enough, they were wearing matching science pun tees, and leggings.

"Clothes, duh. You should try them some time." Peter shot back.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Pete, Flash. Breakfast." Vision invited.

"Thanks, Vis."

~~

Happy drove them to school in one of Tony's expensive Lamborghinis.

Happy dropped them off on a nearby sidewalk to not get attention.

When they got there, everyone was on the bus, just waiting for them and MJ, who decided to use Shuri's motorcycle.

The 3 handed Mr. Harrington the slips and board the bus.

The whole ride was filled with taunting from Kyle.

Flash and Peter were just dying inside.

"Were here!" The bus driver yelled.

Everyone excluding Ned, MJ, Peter and Flash got off then looked in awe of the building in front off them.

The tour guide met them in the entrance.

"Good morning. Midtown High, right?" She asked.

"Yes." The teacher replied.

"Alright. Hello, guys. My name is Mellisa and I'll be your tour guide today.

Now, Mr.Stark has a strict no bullying policy. 3 strikes and your out.

Also, after today, your badges will expire. So you can't use them again.

Any questions ?"

Cindy raised her hand.

Mellisa nodded.

"What are the different badges?"

She lit up. "Ah yes. There are 3 stages. Omega, Beta and Alpha. Also different levels.

Omega 1-5 Is for the visitors. 6-10 are for the press, reporters, janitors, you name it.

Beta 1-5 is for interns and workers. 6-10 are for scientists, SHIELD agents, and high leveled interns.

Alpha 1-5 is for those close to the Avengers and Avengers who dont live here. 6-10 are for The Avengers who live here in the tower and their families."

"Okay. So strict no reprinting policy, so if you work here," She glanced to Peter and Flash" Bring out your badges."

Peter, Flash, MJ and Ned got out their badges.

Mellisa gave everyone white badges.

"Mellisa Jennive, Beta Level 6." FRIDAY said.

The class jumped at the voice.

"Dont be scared, its just FRIDAY, our buildings AI."

~~

"Kyle Montez, Omega Level 1."

"Michelle Jones, Alpha Level 3. Hello MJ, Shuri says Hi!"

"Tell Shuri I also said hi."

"Ned Leeds. Alpha Level 2. Hello, Ned. Dr. Banner said When your done, to go to His lab to finish the project."

"Will do. "

"Flash Thompson. Alpha Level 10. Hello, Flash. твои мамы говорят привет(your moms say hi)."

Flash was grateful Pepper changed his name and the language to Russian so he wouldnt get caught.

"высокие топ мамочки!(Hi too moms!)" Flash replied.

"Peter Parker. Alpha Level 10. Hello, Peter. The Team except Steeb has been alerted of your presence."

He was happy Tony changed his name, but not happy it wasn't Russian like Flash. 

"Ok." He replied casually.

At one point, the whole class stood gaping at the 4.

"Alright, kids! Let's go!" Mellisa waved.

~~

Peter and Flash almost successfully completed the day without bumping into the Avengers.

Spoke too soon.

Clint jumped down from the vents infront of Peter and Flash.

"Hey, Pete. Hey Flash. By the way, I beat your just dance score." He smugly paid.

"What! No way. Your too much of a noob to do that." He said.

The kids were gasping at how easily Flash did that to an Avenger.

"Im hurt. Well, Pete, Bucky made some cookies. Better grab some before Steve hogs them all."

Then without another word, he left through the vents again.

Everyone looked at the duo who were awkwardly hiding behind MJ and Ned.

"Alright. Who's dicks did you have to suck to get The Clint Barton to pretend to know you?" Kyle yelled.

"None" they replied crossing there arms.

"No way! Puny Penis Parker and Nerdy Flash Thompson are just lying, orphan, nobodies, losers-" Kyle was interrupted 

"What the FUCK did you say about my son?" 

Everyone turned around to see an absolutely LIVID mama Steeb TM with Bucky and Natasha on his trail.

"Uh, Uh.." before the bully could say anything, Bucky lifted him up and shoved him in a wall.

"WHAT!SPEAK!" He tightened his hold on the boy.

The teacher, finally finding his voice, protested weakly. 

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"But he can hurt my son?"LOW and behold, the queen of pansexual girls herself, Pepper Potts-Romanova and THE Tony Stark.

The students and teachers were silent.

"Okay. Pete, Flash, Ted, go upstairs ND play with your legos. MJ, Shuri is upstairs.

Now, kid. You broke the no bullying rule. So out of the building. And you can be assured your future will be a low one.

Teach, let's have a party. You, me and my lawyers about this.

Kids, follow Happy over there to sign NDA's. That means you can't post any of this on social media, though I know you did anyway. Pepper, schedule a press conference please." Tony pointed.

Everyone did their respective roles and the family went up to the common room.

"You wanna tell us about the bullying, kids?" Tony and Steve crossed their arms and Bucky, Natasha and Pepper put their hands on their hips.

Peter and Flash gulped and looked at each other.

"We are screwed. " they says together then looked back at their family.

This was gonna be a longgg night.

○●○●○●●○TWITTER CRACK○●●○●○●○

~°•▪TinyStank @iamironman ✔▪•°~

Can someone please tell me if its normal for pregnant people to have weird cravings? Cause @americas.ass is suddenly asking for chocolate cake with mayo and mustard. Me and @metalarmman might have a heart attack with Steve's hormones.

🔁127700 ❤33447112 ✒764210

Mini-Stark @spiderchild ✔  
Dad. If value your life, dont ask and just give Pops his cake.

TinyStank @iamironman ✔  
@spiderchild What do you--OH GOD!STEVE ALMOST BIT MY ARM OFF!

BuckarooBarnes @metalarmman ✔  
@iamironman Join the club.

View more comments

~^▪°○● WandaMaximoff @kissmyfuckingboots ✔ ●○°▪^~

@gottarunfast Some times, I wish I was an only child.

🔁5800496 ❤558888001 ✒973583

QuickPietro @gottarunfast ✔  
Im wounded, Wanda.

TheOneAndOnlyArrowDude @ventsaremybffs ✔  
Well, im not gonna ask here.

RedheadFromTheRedRoom @natromanova ✔  
I live with idiots. Not @ceoofseasoning cause I love her.

PepperakaTheMaturePerson @ceoofseasoning ✔  
@natromanova I love you too 💓

View more comments

~●■□▪☆ Mini-Stark @spiderchild ✔☆▪□■●~

So @bossassbitchprincess gave me an empty water bottle. I yeeted it across the room cause I thought It was empty. But it was actually filled with water.  
[Video]

🔁19934 ❤589021 ✒34670

IamTheFuckingQueenShuri @bossassbitchprincess ✔  
YOU ASKED FOR SOME FUCKING WATER. You wasted a good water bottle. You are a nuisance to the vine community.

MfuckingggggggJ @thefutureruleroftheworld ✔  
Sometimes, you have to stop with the vines, loser.

BestDancerEvar @flashromanova ✔  
Im disappointed, babe.

View More Comments

**Author's Note:**

> Come be a potxto with me on [Tumblr!](https://loriedapotxto.tumblr.com)


End file.
